She Would've Loved You
by xBloomStarx
Summary: Bloom and Sky have always celebrated Fathers Day together ever since her child was born, but Bloom hardly celebrates Sky as the father on the day. Sparxshipping. A Fathers Day fic


I sat there staring at my laptop screen in the Eraklyon castle's study, not exactly knowing what to type. I tapped my foot anxiously, for I knew that my time for typing the whole thing was running short. I ran my fingers through my tangled bangs, and rubbed my tired eyes. Looking at the digital clock beside me, I sighed when I saw that it read 11:17 pm.

"What are you doing?"

I let out a small scream and slammed the laptop shut. I spun around in my chair to see none other than the King of Eraklyon standing there with a playful smirk on his face.

He chuckled and took a seat in the chair that was placed beside mine. "Did I scare you, or something?" he asked, still laughing.

"Just a little," I replied, looking down at the laptop that I desperately wanted to open again.

"I didn't know I was that scary."

"You're not. I was just caught off-guard, that's all."

"You being caught off-guard? That doesn't sound like you."

It was my turn to shrug. "I guess it was a one time thing."

He brushed his fingers through my red hair, and scooted closer to me to where we were only inches apart.

"So," he said, noticing where my gaze was. "Like I asked you before, what are you doing?" He began to open the laptop, but didn't look away from me. "Something secret?"

"No, don't!" I exclaimed, slamming it back shut and pushing his hand away.

"So it _is_ secret?"

"Yes, Sky, it is a secret and you can't look at it."

"Is a secret for me?"

"No. It's a secret for _me_. It's nothing big, it's just personal."

"A diary?"

"Stop asking so many questions and maybe I'll tell you later." I told him, smacking his shoulder.

"Oh, will you?" he inquired, a certain glint in his eye.

"'Maybe' being the keyword, Sky. Keep that in mind." I reminded him, looking up into his blue eyes.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" he replied, kissing my neck.

"You do remember that we have a daughter in the next room, don't you?"

"She's fast asleep, Bloom, she'll never know. Plus, we're in our twenties and we're married, it's okay for us to do this." he mumbled seductively in my ear. "We'll be perfectly fine."

I sighed and toyed with the ring on my left hand before pushing a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Are you sure she's asleep?" I whispered, the document on my laptop forgotten.

"I'm positive," he replied, pulling me onto his lap. "I wouldn't be suggesting this if I wasn't."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled. "Yes, you would."

Sky leaned in closer and gently kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. I removed my arms from his neck, trying to loosen up about the situation, and let Sky slide the jacket I was wearing off my shoulders and onto the floor. A gut-wrenching feeling stung me in my stomach.

"Mommy?"

I pushed away from Sky and sat back in my own chair, straightening my All Time Low shirt and my hair and Sky did the same.

"Hi, honey," I said, turning around and looking at the doorway where my three-year-old daughter stood. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I had a nightmare." she answered quietly, holding her teddy bear to her chest tightly. Even from far away, I could see the tears in her big blue eyes.

"Come here," I told her, holding my arms open for her. She instantly ran over to me and I pulled her onto my lap. "What was your nightmare about, sweetie?"

"It was the same one from last night. The one about the man with the gold eyes."

My breath caught in my throat. I glanced at Sky -who had a raised eyebrow- and then back down at my daughter.

"Um, Sky, how about I handle this one?" I asked him, looking back up at him.

He sighed and stood up. "Why not? I mean, you handle all of them." he said, shaking out his blonde, shaggy hair.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you in the morning." I said, tilting my head back to stare up at him.

"Goodnight, I love you." he replied, giving me a quick kiss.

"'Night, love you."

"See you in the morning, baby." Sky told our daughter, kissing her forehead.

She didn't reply. She only gave him a weak smile.

I saw him frown a little but walked out of the room.

Once he was gone I sat my little girl down on the chair Sky was previously sitting in and smoothed down her rumpled red hair.

"So, you saw him again?" I asked her.

She nodded. "He knew my name."

"I wouldn't doubt that, Spence. But let's get down to the more important part. Did you get a good look at him?"

"He had a long coat, and he had funny looking clothes."

I laughed, re-opening my laptop. "Yep, that sounds like him."

She giggled and hugged her bear again. "Mommy, why do I have to hide?"

My hands froze before they touched the keyboard. I directed my attention down to her and furrowed my brow in confusion. "Spencer, what are you talking about?"

"There's an illusion on my eyes." she explained. "I can feel the essence of it."

I shrugged. "You know, you're smart for a three-year-old. Yes, you do have an illusion spell on you, but it's for your own safety. If you didn't have it then you'd be in a lot of danger and we'd possibly lose everything."

"What do I look like without the illusion?"

I exhaled deeply, taking my hair out of its messy ponytail. "That's a talk for another time, Spencer, sweetie. Right now, I want you to do something for me. Whenever you have that nightmare, I want you to think of it as a dream. The man with the gold eyes will not hurt you, I promise. In fact, he'd never hurt you honey, because I know that he'd love you if he ever got the chance to meet you face-to-face. He would love you with all his heart."

"How do you know that, Mommy?"

"That's also another talk for another time. But I think that it's time for you to go back to bed."

I picked her up and took her into the next room (her room), and set her down on her Little Mermaid bed. I saw her eyes begin to slowly droop down as I tucked her in. "Remember," I whispered, "it's not a nightmare."

She nodded and I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Spencer."

"Goodnight, Mommy." she murmured.

I flicked off her nightlight and walked over to the door.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?" I asked her, holding the door open.

"I'll tell him I love you for him."

My eyes widened as I looked at her. "W-What?"

"I'm not the average three-year-old. Remember that."

I laughed and shook my head, still a little shocked that she knew about my past relationship. "Don't worry. I will."

I shut the door and went back into the study, sitting back down. After that, I knew exactly what to write down and had it typed up within the minute:

_You would've been a good father._

I saved it with the other two drafts from the previous two years that Spencer had been alive and turned the laptop off. I sighed when I saw that the clock read midnight. I stood up and walked over to the study door, and stood there, looking back at the room. "Happy Fathers Day, Baltor." I whispered, biting my lip to hold back the tears. "Spencer would've loved you." I shut the door, not noticing the pair of gold eyes staring at me from the shadowy corners of the room.

* * *

><p><em>I thought I might as well make a Fathers Day fic since you hardly ever see people do that and plus, I did this for my dad, because I love my dad and my dad is awesome! Okay, well, it's almost 3:00 in the morning and I have a busy Fathers Day today, so I better go and actually get some shut eye for once. Hopefully I won't have another one of those freaky dreams again. But please review, and I'll update another one of my stories soon and a possible sequel. Not sure. Thank you and goodnight. Byee!<em>

_§"Well I've had more fictional boyfriends than you _ever _could, sister!" said by Me :D_

_~Bloom_


End file.
